


Hiking in Eterna Forest

by King_of_the_Rats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, F/M, Impregnation, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_the_Rats/pseuds/King_of_the_Rats
Summary: Lucas and Cheryl team up to travel through Eterna Forest. What happens in the forest, stays in the forest...right?





	Hiking in Eterna Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crack at writing smut, and also my first published work, so just be gentle please. Feedback is welcome, hope you enjoy.

“So Lucas, how long have you been traveling?” asked the woman next to me. The woman, who name was Cheryl, had asked to travel with me through the forest, saying that it was safer to travel in numbers. I turned my head towards her and gave a half smirk as I said: “Almost two months. I headed off from home not long after my eighteenth birthday, just wanted to get out, y’know? My hometown is nice and all, but not much ever happens there.”

Cheryl smiled and nodded. Her green eyes twinkled with understanding. “I know what you mean, it’s something we all want at some point. When I left home a few years ago, I was incredibly excited to go out and see what Sinnoh had to offer.”

Currently we were walking through an old dirt path that cut through Eterna Forest. Tall trees loomed over us in every direction. It was a crisp morning in early autumn. A few trees already had rebellious red and yellow leaves among the sea of green. We hiked through the forest canopy for over an hour, making polite chit-chat and occasionally shooing off a curious Buneary. Cheryl told me about some of the places she had been, what silly thing her Chansey had done, and we swapped stories about encounters with Team Galactic. Being an eighteen-year-old boy, I admittedly took opportunities to check her out. She had long green hair tied in a loose braid, and I figured she in her early to mid-twenties. Despite the fact that her long skirt and jacket weren’t very revealing, it was obvious that she had a pretty nice set of breasts.

By late afternoon, we had made a good amount of progress through the forest. “The sun is gonna start to set soon, do want to make camp for the night or…” I trailed off, as we both became aware off rustling nearby. It grew louder as it approached us. We both grabbed Poké Balls, ready to battle. Suddenly, a group of several Dustox swooped out of the brush, apparently furious about something. “OX!!!” The Dustox screeched in their bizarre way. Immediately, the group flew towards us, head on.

“Get down!” I yelled as I lunged at Cheryl and forced us both to the ground, just in time to avoid getting tackled by a Dustox. We landed on the ground with a thud, me on top of her. For a split-second, our faces were only an inch or so apart. I could see the shock and freight in the pools of green that were her eyes. I got my bearings together first and summoned my trusty Monferno to assist us. “Monferno, wait for those Dustox to swoop back around, then hit ‘em with a flame wheel!” “Oh-Ai!” Monferno chattered in affirmation. The Dustox charged directly at Monferno, and flew right into a wall of fire, instantly knocking out a couple of them.

Cheryl had recovered too by this point and summoned her Chansey to help. “Chansey, use Egg Bomb!” She commanded. “Chansey-Chansey!” The Pink Pokémon cheered. It began launching eggs at the swarm of Dustox, which exploded on impact. A fair number of Dustox had fainted now, and most were battered. Sensing an opening, I shouted: “Alright Monferno, finish them off with Fire Spin!” “Aiiiii-Ah!” Monferno screeched as it inhaled and launched a vortex of embers towards the remaining Dustox. The area immediately heated up as smoke and fire reached up towards the sky. “OX-OX!” The Dustox buzzed. This was too much for them, and they began retreating, flying off to some other part of the forest to try their luck elsewhere. The fire dispersed shortly after.

We took a moment to catch our breathes and congratulated our Pokémon before returning them to their Poké Balls. “Whew! That came out of nowhere!” I remarked. “Indeed” Said Cheryl. “I can only imagine what aggravated those poor things so much that they would actively attack humans like that.” She remarked with an edge of sadness. Cheryl seemed to be the type who could always empathize, even with wild Pokémon that had just attacked her.

She looked into my eyes and said: “In any event, thank you Lucas. You might be fairly new at training, but clearly, you’re pretty talented at it. I knew you would be a good travel buddy.” “Thanks Cheryl” I replied while awkwardly scratching the back of my head. OK, I’ll admit, I was blushing a little bit too. For a moment, no one said anything, the sounds of the forest seemed to fade, and we just looked at each other. An unconscious shift in our body languages occurred. Cheryl wetted her lips slightly. Her hand, as if with a mind of its own, drifted towards to her abdomen before resting. Her eyes flickered with a new energy. I shifted my body weight and tugged a sleeve down. Finally, she spoke again: “I believe you were talking about whether or not to camp out her overnight? That sounds like a great idea. Why don’t we find a good campsite and settle in?” “Awesome” I said, a grin on my face.

The full moon was out that night, and the daytime chirps of wild Starly had been replaced by the hoots of wild Hoothoots, and the odd ballads of a nearby Kricketune. Cheryl and I had set up our campsite. Cheryl set up her tent for herself while I set up my sleeping bag near the campfire. I still hadn’t gotten a tent, because I thought they were too much of a pain to hike everywhere with. Cheryl graciously made stew for both of us, after I remembered I only had a couple rations of trail mix with me. Needless to say, planning wasn’t my strong suit. After dinner, I laid out on my sleeping bag, just watching the sky. I never could get over how vast the night sky was. Sure, the Pokémon Centers in the towns had warm beds and good food, but I loved sleeping out in the countryside just so I could get a good look at the natural light show before drifting off to sleep.

Cheryl walked up and plopped down next to me. She laid on her side and propped up her hand with her hand. I tried not to stare, but the buttons of her jacket had become undone, and her sweater underneath hugged her breasts snugly. “It’s a beautiful view isn’t it?” She said. “Yup, it sure is” I said, not just thinking about the stars anymore. “Lucas, it’ll be chilly tonight, and the wind is picking up. Why don’t we share my tent tonight?”

Despite the cool air, my face went as red as a Cheri Berry. “A-Are you sure?” I wouldn’t want to invade your privacy or anything…” I said, trying to keep my cool despite my growing intrigue. “No, that won’t be an issue.” She said. Cheryl smirked, and had a sultry look in her eyes, as her face got mere inches from mine. “In fact,” She said with a low, sultry whisper. “I think I’d like you to invade my ‘privacy’…” Then, she leaned in and gave me a quick peck. That alone was enough to send electricity through me. My body shuttered in arousal, and my penis was hardening in anticipation of what was to come.

“So, what do you say?” She said. I didn’t say anything but responded by returning the kiss. We spent a minute exploring each other’s mouths, our tongues interlocked in a dance of their own. The angle was a little awkward, so I had to grip her arm to keep myself level. Finally, we broke, heat radiating off of us, contrasting with cold air around us. “Let’s take this into the tent.” I said.

We entered the tent and began kissing again, this time in a much more comfortable upright position. I ran my fingers over her arms and down towards her hips, before lifting her jacket off to remove it. Meanwhile, she similarly explored my body, and ran her hands behind my head before crawling upwards underneath the cap I usually wore. She removed it before lifting her arms up to free herself of her jacket. I quickly yanked off my scarf and removed my own jacket, before embracing her again. We kissed again, and she began lightly nibbling my lower lip. I ran my hands down her body again, this time groping her firm ass. While still locked together, she began unbuttoning my shirt, one button after another. Finally, she stroked the side of my face before breaking to lift my shirt up over my head.

She stopped for a moment to admire my form. I worked out a fair amount with my best friend Barry before leaving home, and so my physique wasn’t half bad. Cheryl clearly thought so as well as she moved back towards me and embraced again, this time while caressing my chest before settling on making light circles with her finger around my nipple. I lightly stroked the nape of her neck as she did so, and after breaking again, I began pulling up her sweater. I became well aware of the heat of her body as I pulled her sweater up to reveal her bare stomach. Finally, I pulled off her sweater entirely. Only the bra she wore prevented me from seeing her breasts in all their glory. I was feeling impatient, so I hungrily embraced her in a sloppy kiss as I reached behind her to get at her bra clasp. I undid the clasp and tugged the bra down her arms and tossed it to the side. At last, I could see these breasts up close. Cheryl’s nipples stood firm from arousal and the chill around. I couldn’t help but give them some attention.

I moved in towards her and began giving quick, delicate licks of one of her nipples while I massaged her other breast. She let out a soft moan of pleasure: “Mmmmh, that’s good Lucas…” Finally, I started sucking on her teat like a baby. With my other hand, I strongly tugged at her other nipple. “Oh, fuck yes, just like that!” She blurted, holding back a shout as she bit her lower lip. I continued this for a few minutes, alternating between gently groping her breasts and hungrily sucking them, looking for milk that would never come. Not long after, Cheryl’s breath became more rapid and her body trembled slightly as she practically whispered: “C-c-cumming!” Finally, I stopped to take a breath. “Let me get a look at that cock of yours.” Cheryl said, still panting.

I quickly removed my pants and the last vestiges of my clothing, while she did the same. Now, I looked at her in all her glory. A few strands of her green hair had come loose and now cascades across her face. Just enough moonlight reached us, so I could see her pale, smooth skin, and I could see her breath in the air, and she could see mine too.

“You were such a help today, so why don’t I treat you?” She said. I could do little more than nod at this point, so she got down and grabbed the base of my dick with her hand. She took a couple delicate licks of the shaft before enveloping me. Instantly my dick was enclosed in a warm wetness as Cheryl rocked back and fourth, pursing her lips as she approached the head. I let out a light moan in pleasure, not used to sensation. She occasionally pulled out to lick my shaft, eyeing me the whole time. I sat there, lightly stroking the scalp of her head with one hand as I watched her. We never broke eye contact, and the moonlight illuminated her emerald-green eyes in a way I didn’t realize was possible. After a couple minutes, I moaned: “I’m gonna cum soon.” She responded by picking up the pace, working swiftly as straight up sucked on my dick as if it were a popsicle. Finally, I came. Cheryl held steady as she swallowed two ropes of my cum like a champ. Finally, she worked her way back up to me as I sat there, exhausted.

She enveloped me another kiss, the taste of my cum still lingering on her tongue. She broke again and said: “Ready for the main course?” I asked. She nodded. “Take me from behind” She asked. I started stroking my dick which had gone semi-soft after I came earlier, and lined it up with Cheryl, who had now gotten on all fours and was presenting her pussy to me. In the heat of the moment, I completely forgot what condoms even were, and Cheryl mentioned nothing.

Our faces were close enough that heat sparked of one another as I slowly slid my erection inside of her. I began at a slow and soft pace as I found my bearings. “A little lower…” Cheryl told me, while simultaneously raising her ass towards me. I grabbed her ass for leverage as we found our angle.

“Oh Arceus, you feel so good.” I murmured. “Mmmmh, that’s right. A little higher now…. Oh fuck that’s it. That’s the spot! Yes! Oh fuck!!” Cheryl shouted. I picked up the pace, enjoying the sensation of being inside her warm, tight womanhood. I stopped for moment to reach my head down to towards her and whispered in her ear.: “You like that?” “Yes baby! Keep going! Just like that!” She moaned again. “I’m not sure I believe you, maybe I should stop” I teased. “NO!! Give me that cock of yours!! I need this you bastard!” She shouted now. Evidently the sweet and peaceful girl I met this morning was not here with me in the moment. “Fine” I said, between nibbles on her ear. “If you want it, you can take it!” I shouted back. I got back to work and began pounding her as hard as I could. For good measure, I gave a couple hearty slaps on the fat of her butt cheeks. “AHHHHUGGGHHHH” Cheryl grunted out. “You like that slut?” I taunted. “Hell Yes I do! She shouted back. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum soon!” She gasped out. “Me too!” I replied, feeling the cum building up in my balls. “Where do you want it babe?” Cheryl let out a guttural groan, before harshly whispering: “cum inside me.”

The part of my brain that was still thinking rationally instantly shouted: “Bad idea! Don’t cum inside a woman you barely know, you horny idiot!” However, most of my brain was running on natural instinct at this point, and that side was saying: “Breed her! Fertilize her womb! Make a baby with this bitch!” “Oh fuck! I moaned. “You want my seed? Want me to knock you up?” “Do it!” She shouted. “I want to have your babies! Make my belly swell with YOUR baby. Breed me like a Miltank!!”

Her encouragement was too much for me, and the flood gates burst. “UHHHHGHHH!!” We both grunted, climaxing together. Even though I had already cum that night, I shot several thick ropes of my seed deep inside her. I stayed there, slightly hovering over her, ball deep inside her, as we panted from exhaustion. I slowly pulled out, and a residual thread of cum trailed along the tip of my penis and slowly leaked out.

I rolled over beside Cheryl and we just laid there a minute or two, gasping, watching our heavy breath clash against the air. The world seemed to come back to its normal rhythms, the crispness of the air returned, the sounds of nature were restored, the wind howled against the tent. Eventually, I started pulling myself up. “We should probably get some clothes back on, gonna be damn cold in a few minutes. I said, still catching my panting lightly. Cheryl smiled: “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

We drifted off shortly after, cuddling in a single sleeping bag, with my cum still leaking from her Pussy.

****

**Months Later (Cheryl’s P.O.V)**

It was the middle of Spring. I had retired from traveling a few months back and settled in my hometown of Floaroma. The town’s famous flower fields were in full bloom, creating a rainbow of color on the ground. Reds, pinks, blues, yellows of all shades gently swaying in the breeze. It was truly my favorite part of living there.

One day, the streets were empty, business had all but shut down. Everyone was home, glued to their televisions watching a rookie upstart from Twinleaf Town take on the Elite Four, and then the Champion even. In a furious, grinding battle, ultimately the challenger defeated our beloved Champion Cynthia. His trusty Infernape had been able to deliver the final blow as Cynthia’s Garchomp fell with a thud, her last Pokemon. The ground practically tremored as people all across the Sinnoh region cheered, cried, or just plain shouted at the shocking upset. On screen was the celebrating challenger, praising his team for a job well done. He was a fairly young man, certainly compared to the trainers usually challenged the Elite Four. His build was slim, though months of hard training and traveling had chiseled him. Pecks bulged through his shirt, and even up close the veins on his forearms were plainly visible. His name was Lucas Diamond.

Yes, the same Lucas Diamond whom I had slept with all those months ago.

Seated in my chair, I looked down and lovingly rubbed my protruding belly. “I wonder if you’ll take after your father, little one?” I thought. The baby kicked enthusiastically, as if responding to my musings.


End file.
